Twilight Full Moon
by Jox Miller
Summary: Plot: Three years after the events of the twilight saga, the Cullens have moved on with life. The lives of the wolf pack are further devastated when young wolf pack member Seth Clearwater leaves and marries the girl of his dreams only for his best friend and mentor Jacob Black to return and destroy their marriage.


Plot: Three years after the events of the twilight saga, the Cullens have moved on with life. The lives of the wolf pack are further devastated when young wolf pack member Seth Clearwater leaves and marries the girl of his dreams only for his best friend and mentor Jacob Black to return and destroy their marriage.

This story is based on the lives of Seth and Jacob and the destruction of their friendship after the events of the twilight series.

Main Characters:

Jacob Black

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Jessica Drew Clearwater (Jesse) (created for story)

Support Characters:

Billy Black

Jared Cameron

Sam Uley

Quil Ateara V

Embry Call

Paul Lahote

Intro Story

3 years after the events of breaking dawn, the Cullen family has moved on to a different place unknown to everyone but the Quileute tribe. Jacob Black has moved into the city limits of Seattle. The other La Push pack members stay on the reservation. Seth actually leaves the pack to pursue a different life in the city of Forks. He walks into a local store in forks where he meets a girl with caramel skin, hazel eyes, shoulder length hair, and a slender body named Jessica Drew. Jessica sees Seth and immediately falls for him. Seth now with long hair to his neck wearing a v-neck sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and sandals ask Jessica (Jessie) for a job application. Jessica informs Seth that her father is the owner of the small store and that if he wants the job he has it. She brings out her father and he gives Seth job. After a brief talk Seth tells Jesse her dad offered him the job and he accepted. As the two walk outside they try and hide that they like each other but Seth sneaks in a kiss on her lip. She is shocked as he smiles at her. As the year goes by the two began a relationship and fall in love.

After a year Seth and Jesse and meet and work in her parents store the two to are now married and happy with each other. With better jobs and their own Cars and their own home out in the woods. Jesse comes into their home after skinny dipping in the nearby lake that the two normally swim in together. As she comes back with a short dress on, Jesse finds Seth asleep in their bedroom on top of the cover bare naked. To her surprise Seth has an erection and as she gasps with the size of it, he wakes only to see her.

Seth: Hey beautiful

Jesse: Seth your

Seth: laughs what, my what

As he grabs Jesse and pulls her into bed on top of his naked muscular body, her dress flies towards the door showing the couple laughing and playing with other while naked on top of the covers. Seth and Jesse stare into each other's eyes and the two began to make passionate love to each other.

After Seth and Jesse make love: Seth rubs Jesse stomach and wraps his arms around Jesse.

Jesse: you're so warm

Seth: All wolves are hot, that's how I got you remember

Jesse: You were the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, and still are

Seth :( kisses her stomach) Hey jess you feel anything

Jesse: Like what.

Seth :( smiling) you'll understand later

Seth gets up from the bed naked to answer the door with sheets wrap around his waist while Jesse puts on a long shirt. As Seth opens the door

Seth: bad timing man, whats up

Jared: whoa, yeah I see just wondering if you were up for drinks later

Embry: (walks up to the door and sees a clothes less Seth with sheets wrapped around his waists and Jesse with just a long shirt) So this is what married life is like.

Seth: Shut up embry

Embry: you coming later.

Jesse: Go ahead have fun

Later that night Seth and the guys are playing pool at a local bar while Jesse hears a knock at the door. She answers thinking its Seth only to see Jacob Black standing at the door.

Jesse: jacobbbbbbb!

As she hugs him with joy

Jacob: wow how are you

Jesse: Fine and you

Jacob: Good I'm just in town for a few weeks to see my dad and a few friends. So where is Seth?

Jesse: he is with Embry, Paul and Jared

Jacob: Still with pack

Jesse: You look as if that's a bad thing. I know you moved on to bigger and better but there still your brothers. I mean (Seth and the guys pull up)

A knock on the door and Jesse opens the door with Jared and Paul carrying Seth who is drunk.

Jesse: Seth what the hell is wrong with you, you know you can't hold alcohol

Seth: hey baby

Seth kisses Jesse on the head while holding her tight. He looks up and sees Jacob with a frown on his face.

Seth: Jake, hey man

Jacob: whats up with the drinking man

Seth: Just having little fun man

Jacob: Dude you know you never could handle alcohol

Seth: Dude don't judge us man it's just a little.

Jacob: Your married now man.

Seth: I don't need a lecture from you especially since you left us Mr. Sophisticated

Jacob: How about I just come back when you're more sober.

Seth: Do that.

Jacob: See you guys later

Jacob leaves and informs them he is staying at his dads place.

Jared: Who does he think he is?

Paul: yeah he can't just waltz back here like he owns the place.

Jessie: Guys calm down. Let Seth rest ok. BTW I am going to kick your butts later for letting him drink

In the background Seth is puking in the bath room. The guys leave and tell Jessie they will check on them tomorrow. As Jesse goes to fuss at Seth he opens the door and all of his clothes fly out as she looks at Seth naked body and she ask why is he naked already as she states she is not in the mood for sex and with him not in his right mind.

Seth: Aww I am actually going to bed mother.

Jesse: Don't get smart with me Seth Clearwater.

Seth: Then stop sounding like my mother. BTW we sleep naked with each other remember

Jesse: I know that. It doesn't mean you have show that hot body of yours

Seth then goes into their bedroom and drops his clothes in their bedroom. Seth comes out of the room naked again to aggravate his wife who actually likes looking at her nude husband but hides it to still pretend she is still angry at him for getting drunk and sick. Seth picks her up and gives her a big kiss on the cheek and then French kisses her while carrying her in the room. Seth lays Jesse on the bed and pulls her shirt off to show her naked body only to cover themselves up with sheets to go to bed. The couple then cuddled with each other's as Seth's werewolf temperature keeps Jesse warm and Seth begins to passionately kiss her on the lips.

The next morning Jacob pulls up in the driveway only to hear Jesse moan and yell. Jacob thinks she's in trouble or hurt only for Sam Uley and Leah to stop him as they explain the moans. Jacob then hears Jesse moan Seth's name as Jacob understands their having sex. Sam tells Jacob he takes a walk or run their every morning to make sure their ok despite Seth and him not always Seeing Eye to eye. Leah suggests her and Jacob ride around the area for a minute.

Leah: Jacob I don't like the vibe you're giving off

Jacob: What are you talking about?

Leah: I know about your crush on Jessica. You never stopped liking her after Bella left.

Jacob: Leah she is with Seth now. Why would I do that to him?

Leah: Same thing I asked Sam Uley once. Seth loves Jessica with all his heart. Don't bother them Jacob

Jacob: I won't, it's not what I am here for

Leah: we will see.

Jacob: Everything about them having sex seems to annoy you why.

Leah: You know I not the lovely dove type

Seth and Jesse come out of the shower wrapped in towels embracing each other. He whispers to her are you sure you don't fill it yet. Jesse has been feeling sick lately.

Seth: Honey your pregnant

Jesse: WHAT! How would you know that I have even taking a test?

Seth: take one

Minutes later to her surprise the test comes back positive. Jesse upset with Seth because he didn't tell her wonders how he would know that.

Seth: wolves still have their psychic bond.

As the days passed, Jesse begins to show overtime with her pregnancy. She becomes very emotion all the time. Leah and Sam and Emily help take care of her while Seth goes to work. Seth happy over the fact that he is going to be a father soon is very nervous at the same time. But he becomes increasingly nervous as Jacob presence seems more personal than friendly. Seth learns about Jacobs past friendship with Jessica before the Cullen's left Forks from Jared and Embry.

Jared tells Seth there nothing to worry about as Jacob hasn't been around her in years so whatever feelings they have for each other are gone. Embry tells Seth to relax everything will be ok. After the nine months are over she gives birth to 6 pound baby boy with her same skin tone, eye color. However he has his father's facial features and eye shape. Seth and Jesse are crazy in love about their new baby boy. The two become even more close and a much tighter unit. As they bring the baby back home later within the week, Seth and Jesse receive a surprise welcome home party for the baby.

As a few months go by Jesse has become a stay at home mom to take care of their child Brandon Clearwater. Things become more stressful for Seth since he has taking on a new position at his job that involves a higher income but also means he is at home less. Though things become rockier for Jesse and Seth, the two stay close and still love each other very much. However Jacobs returns to Forks once again after word was sent to him that his father Billy Black has become ill. With his return he checks up on Jesse and the baby while Seth isn't home. Jesse has put the baby to rest and she explains to Jacob emotional and things are between her and Seth. As the two talk they start to grow closer and the two reminisce about their old friendship. They continue to talk and to two emotionally embrace and kiss. Jesse quickly pulls away and asks Jacob to leave as Seth is pulling up. Jacob explains it would be weird if he just up and left as it would cause suspicion. Seth comes and hugs and kisses his wife. He speaks to Jacob and asks if he could speak privately to him

Seth: Why do you come mostly when I am gone?

Jacob: I just want to make sure she is ok. You work a lot more now than usual.

Seth: The other guys help enough she doesn't need you around.

Jacob: Where is all of this coming from?

Seth: I now you and she were once close

Jacob: oh so that's it, you worried there's something between us, Seth I live in Seattle not forks

Seth: But you're here way more than you are in Seattle. Look stay away from us ok

Jacob: Wow Seth never thought you were insecure.

Seth: Just leave

Seth goes back into the house and he and Jesse immediately get and a screaming argument with Jesse crying in tears of hurt over Seth not trusting her around Jacob. As Jesse goes to check on the baby, Seth grabs Jesse's phone as it vibrates from a text message that is sent to her by Jacob. With the phone unlocked Seth sees the text saying sorry about the kiss. Seth places the phone back like it was and doesn't speak to Jesse for the rest of the night. Seth wakes up and showers the next morning and leaves without speaking to Jesse. By Seth's lunch time at work he decides to go home and apologize to Jesse for the he acted the night before. As he gets home after looking to face Jacob about his text after not finding him at Billy Blacks, he discovers Jacobs's car at his home. Seth walks in to see Jacobs's sandals and wet shirt by the door. He hears Jesse call Jacobs name, He angrily walks to their bedroom to see Jacob and Jesse bare naked having graphic sex on their bed without cover and Jesse hears and sees Seth and to her horror she tries to tell Jacob to stop as Seth has seen them as he Climaxes. He looks at her then he sees Seth staring in anger. As Jesse Jumps up and puts her long shirt on while Jacobs gets up nude and puts on his pants. Jesse In tears tries to hug Seth as he says

Seth: How could you, and with Jake. I love you why would you do this to me

Jesse: I love but (Jesse in tears and crying slurs her words) I don't know I am so sorry

Jacob: You don't have to be sorry Jesse. If he was doing his job as a husband he would have been for you

Seth hurls Jesse out of Jacobs's arms and violently attacks Jacob and the two immediately have a very violent fight as they tear the house up with broken vases and pictures. Jesse calls Sam Uley for help. Sam gathers up the pack as they come to their home and find Seth and Jacob bloody and in a knock down drag out fight. Seth and Jacob then shape shift into their wolf form. A screaming Jesse tries to stop the by standing in the middle of them. The other pack members warn and scream for her not to stand between them fearing for her life. Seth and Jacob attack each other in the wolf form with Jacob knocking Seth toward Jesse as she narrowly escapes but is hurt by Seth who is now back in his human form. Jacob also reverting to human form carries a hurt Jesse off. As the other pack members calm Seth and do allow him to morph he screams a Jacob runs off with Jesse. Leah immediately shifts into wolf form and goes after the two. As Jacob is running with Jesse she calls for Seth while sleep in Jacobs arms. As Jacob stops he sense's Leah, Leah then appears in front of them with her teeth showing. Jesse is scared of what Leah might do. Jacob tells that Leah isn't there to fight with Jesse but to make sure he doesn't take Jesse away. Jacob puts down Jesse as Leah goes to human form and angrily takes Jesse back to her home.

Jesse: Leah I

Leah: Don't you say anything. Not one word.

Jared: Seth just took off in his

A loud crash is heard down the road. Seth crashes his car after he lost control while turning a curve. Seth badly hurt is rushed to the hospital and is told by doctors that he had head trauma and that he doesn't remember anything before the accident. Jesse goes in to see Seth and as Seth sees her he happily grabs her and Kisses her. Not remembering her affair he tells of how much he loves her. As Jesse wants to tell her about what really happen Sam and Leah step in as Sam talks to Seth and Leah looks at Jesse and whispers don't you dare say anything about what happen. The other pack members are now divided on their feelings for Jesse as she has broken Seth's heart and betrayed him. Paul and Jared tell her she better not see Jacob again otherwise they will tell Seth what really happened. At the same time Embry and Quil side with Jacob the Seth was always away and working while Jesse had to take care of the baby and the house. Leah overhears everything and yells for them to stop. Leah explains that they are a pack and suppose to be family and that they should be ashamed for the way they are thinking. As question Leah stating she has no room to talk as she for years hated everyone for what Sam did to her. Sam Uley stops everyone and tells them they have all been close for years but now they are torn apart just like that. Seth then comes from his room with Jesse and the two are embraced and ready to go home. Seth now on admin leave from his job is having flashes in his head about what happen.

Seth: Jesse you do love me right. Cause I love with all my heart

Jesse: Yes. Why would you ask me that?

Seth: Cause something I can't explain is not right.

Jesse: let's lay down:

Seth: Is Emily ok watching Brandon

Jesse: she is. He is getting so big handsome just like his dad.

Seth: Laughs I love our little guy

Seth and Jesse undress for Bed while they do say Seth sleeps and has several flash backs about the fighting going with Jacob and doesn't understand what they mean. As Jesse gets up because she is not feeling well. She hears a noise outside in the back of their house. As she opens the door she sees Jacob Out the corner of her eyes and he sees her and says wow and turns his head because she is still undressed. She wants to know why Jacob is there and that he has done enough to her family. Jacob says maybe he should come back when she is dressed as she then states to him that she once had an affair with him so he already knows what she looks as the same with her. Jacob walks over to her and hugs her asking can she honestly say she doesn't have feelings for him. Jesse tells him to lower his voice as Seth is inside sleep. Jacob goes out back with her and he pulls her into a deep kiss. Jacob after loosening his pants drops them revealing his naked butt as he inserts into Jesse and began passionately thrusting her while French kisses her body. She wraps her legs around Jacob while he makes love to her standing against a poll outside. An Undressed Seth wakes up to find Jesse missing from bed as he wanders around the house looking for her , he sees the door open and goes to put on a pair of gym shorts. He wonders around the corner of the house to see Jesse and Jacob having sex once again only to fall to his knees as all of his memories return at once. After Jacob Climax's with Jesse, Jacob pulls up his pants and suggest she and the baby come live with him in Seattle where she will have all of what she wants. Seth approach's them in tears of hurt and asks Jesse is that what she wants and why she keeps having affairs with Jacob.

Seth: Why Jesse why as Seth screams and Cries.

Jesse hugs Seth while the two are on the back porch and Seth tries to push her from him while crying.

Seth: tells Jesse he hates her (in a hurt full voice)

Jesse: no you don't because I love you not Jacob

Seth: Oh really then why were you out here naked having sex with him again. Just go with him I hate you so much.

Jacob: You heard the man Jesse. Your better with and so is the baby

Seth: Stay away from my kid.

Jacob then punches Seth in the head where he was injured causing Seth's head bandage to fall off. Jesse runs over to Seth to help him up as Jesse slaps Jacob and tells him they can never see each other ever again. Jesse and Jacob began to argue and states how he helps destroy her family and the pack as they were a close group until he interjected his thought on everyone. Jacob explains he could not have done it alone as to Jesse once liking him as well. Jacob Tells Jesse she is as much to blame for their affair as he is. Jacob begins to sob emotionally and tears fall as he tells Jesse he has fallen in love with her. Jesse tells Jacob she is working things out with her husband who she loves and will never leave. Jacob Says to her that he will see how long her relationship lasts as she should fill the same thing she felt a while back when she got pregnant for Seth.

Jesse: what

Jacob: You're pregnant Jesse. Only this time it's mine like it should have been the first time.

Jesse: Go to hell Jacob.

Seth: Don't touch me.

Jesse: Seth I didn't know just like with you.

Seth: but I knew

Jesse: what

Seth: It's why crashed my car. The sick thought of my wife pregnant with my best friend the guy I idolized child. I hate you so much.

As Seth gets up to leave and Jesse gets dressed. Jesse tries to stop Seth by grabbing his arm as he jerks his arm away from her he inadvertently back slaps as she falls to the floor in tears of hurt that her husband has just hit her. She cries that he really does hate her. Jesse runs to her room and jumps on her bed scream and crying that she just wants her husband back. Seth walks out of the house to see Jacob still there. He tells Jacob she's not going anywhere and that he is just a lost cause and to go back to Seattle because no one really wants him around. Tears fall from Jacobs eyes saying he will have her one day. Seth ask Jacob what's happen to him, as Jacob in turns ask what's happen to all of them. Seth goes back in their house after Jacob leaves to see Jesse with her bags packed saying she is going to get Brandon and leave town for good. Seth grabs her bags and throws them back in their bedroom and kisses her softly on the check and tells her he is sorry he hurt her.

Jesse: I love you so much Seth but our relationship destroyed thanks to me

Seth: No I won't let us be destroyed baby, I love you, I don't hate you

Jesse: then why did you hit me. She starts hitting Seth and yelling while crying . I just wants back

Seth then pulls her into a deep kiss and undresses her and makes love to her on their couch while the two shed tears of hurt and sorrow. After a year goes by Jesse and Seth now with beautiful long hair down to his back and more of a tanned skinned embraces his wife while kissing her on a white sandy beach dressed in white pants barefooted while Jesse has on a white dress renew their vows and promise never to let anything or anyone come between them. Their son Brandon is shown walking toward them now able to fully talk. Seth picks him up and says I love you little Guy while Brandon Kisses Seth and Jesse on the cheeks and says I love you Mommy and daddy.

Jacob Is shown with his daughter who Jesse gave birth to a few months ago named "Leah Black". The two share custody of her. Lastly Brandon is sleep as Seth and Jesse are shown Love making in their bed.


End file.
